Fix My Life
by QueenKordeilia
Summary: Originally called HAHAHAHA. Everybody thinks being a rich heiress is easy. Even Marucho. But Mitsu knows that money is not paradise. Nor is dashing between divorced parents. Or living in grief over a deceased brother. DK/RM JM/BG SK/AG OC/KC OC/OC Shun/OC Discontinued.
1. Another School Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan. Never did and most probably never will. This counts for all the chapters.**

**A/N: Okay, pretty random really. I wrote this when I was eleven so sorry if there's any mistakes because that was two years ago. Just a fanfic about my fave pairings: Dan/Runo, Julie/Billy, Shun/Alice, and OC/Keith. My friends OC's are also included. Also mentions of OC/OC and Shun/OC. Myra Brown belongs to my BFF, Ecstactically Awesome, ShadowKiss123 owns Maruchini Marukura and Sai Haski belongs to another dear friend of mine. The first three chapters are mainly gibberish and plotless (for humour), so if you want to read the real thing start from chapter four.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fix My Life – Chapter one: Another School Day<span>**

Runo got up read her inbox and muttered something like 'Idiot'! Even though she had improved her attitude, there was no such thing as RUNO WITHOUT ATTITUDE.

Julie got up and walked to her mirror. She screeched and stared in horror at the ball on her chin. It was her first teenage spot!

Alice took out a book and started reading it at the dinner table – she had nothing else to do.

Mitsuri was up early practicing her ninja skills. Quite like Shun. After all, she was the third most important woman in his life (his mother being the first and Alice being the second). She decided to make him proud of it. She had known him and Dan since childhood and was his best friend (and ex-girlfriend). Her room was an elaborate mess.

Maruchini had an easy life. Just hanging out with her brother Marucho, waiting for breakfast. She decided to play on the wii with him, as some early exercise.

Myra threw on her best rock star clothes in order to dazzle some boys. Unlike everyone else, she was still single. One day Mitsu and Maru did offer to play matchmaker... But let's just say, that didn't work out as well as expected.

Sai stuck to her goth style, she couldn't care less about what guys thought of her. That's what made her Sai, there was no changing her.

* * *

><p><span>School<span>

The rich blonde opened her locker. A picture of a family of four was in there, along with some books, hair accessories (you should've seen that coming) and a picture of Keith Ferman-Clay. She took the picture of the family out. It was a picture of a once happy family, in a gold frame. A complete family. Now they were just broken. Mitsu heard footsteps approaching. She looked up and saw her handsome raven haired best friend. She placed the picture carefully in her locker before locking it

"Hey Shun," Mitsu called. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back, now that was something he only did to a few girls. Runo, Mitsu, Maru and obviously Alice were the only girls he ever hugged. He was still getting used to Julie's bone crushing hugs. Sai didn't do hugs and Myra was simply too shy. Mitsu smiled, _typical Shun._

Shun pulled away. "Hey Mitsu, wassup?" Shun asked. He looked troubled.

"Nothing really," she replied simply, scratching her head. She noticed Shun's facial expression. "Is something bothering you, Shun?" she asked, although the answer was obvious.

"I can't help thinking about mum..." he confessed. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Oh Shun... Please... your mother certainly wouldn't want you worrying about her. She'd want you to have your happily ever after." The bell rang. "Well, there goes the bell, let's go."

"Yeah," Shun trailed off, into a daydream.

"C'mon, time to see your princess, lover boy," Mitsu giggled, referring to Alice. Mitsu pulled Shun towards their classroom.

Julie nearly bumped into a wall because she was trying to get to the bin, with a huge paper bag covering her face.

"Julie, what the hell happened to you?" Billy shouted. Julie was NOT going to let anybody know about her _crisis._ Especially not her boyfriend.

"Nothing!" Julie lied.


	2. A Truthful But Daring Lunch

**Fix My Life – Chapter two: A Truthful But Daring Lunch**

It was lunchtime. All the BBB were sitting on the grass in the popular lawn. Shun was picking grass and smiling at Alice, who was sitting opposite her. Alice was blushing at him but trying to focus on her book. Julie struggled to keep the paper bag on her face while eating. Billy was asking Sai why she was so Goth. Myra was getting pissed off with Mitsu and Maru's crap talk. Runo was angry at Dan, who was confused as to what the reason was. Marucho was also trying to figure out why Runo was angry.

"Truth or Dare, anyone?" Alice suggested, looking up from her book. Everyone except Julie accepted.

"Let's use this pencil," Shun said, handing it to Alice. Her hand slipped and she was hanging on Shun's shoulder, her cheeks burning.

"Ooooooh," the rest of the BBB said.

"Whoops, sorry," Alice stammered.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not angry," Shun said, smiling at her. He started blushing as he realised that everyone was watching.

"Okay, back to the game," Alice said, with a steady voice.

"Sure," Mitsu replied with a cheesy smile. Alice spun the pencil. It pointed at Mitsu. Shun whispered something to Mitsu. She pulled an angry face and hit him gently on his arm.

"So... Mitsu, truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Hmmmm, truth!" Shun whispered something to Alice, she giggled, leaving Mitsu looking bewildered.

"Have you ever crushed on our good friend Keith?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO way!"

"It's a truth; you have to tell the truth!" Alice said.

"I am!"

"If you say so. You can turn the pencil now."

Mitsu took the pencil and spun it. It was pointing at Dan.

"Truth or dare?" Mitsu asked.

"Dare," he replied confidently.

"I dare you to kiss Runo, on the LIPS!"

"What? Why would I, she's so ugly."

Runo got up, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"No wait!" Dan got up, grabbed Runo and kissed her. It lasted for about 1 minute and then Dan pulled away. Everyone glanced at them which made them blush even more.

"Okay, now Dan's turn," Mitsu said.

Dan turned the pencil. It pointed at Shun.

"What the hell? Oh man, I choose truth," Shun asked. Alice giggled at Shun's annoyed face.

"You and Mitsu are quite close. Have you ever gone out with her?" Dan asked.

"Yeah." Alice looked down, sad and quite disappointed. Mitsu exchanged looks with Shun.

"But then I dumped him," Mitsu said.

"For Keith!" Shun added. Everyone laughed and Mitsu blushed instantly. Shun winked at Alice which made her blush. Dan gave Shun the pencil and he spun it.

It pointed at Marucho.

"Truth," Marucho said.

"Have you ever stolen your dad's money?" Shun asked.

"Yes, once about when I was 4, I wanted to get this packet of chocolates I saw. Maru had enough money but I didn't."

Marucho spun the pencil, it pointed at Maruchini.

"Truth," she said, before even being asked by her brother.

"Who's Leon?" her brother asked, anxiously.

Maruchini flushed and shuffled slightly under everybody's gaze. "NO ONE," she replied.

"But..." Marucho started.

"NO, MARUCHO!" Maru retorted.

"Okay."

"It's her boyfriend," Myra blurted out.

"Ooooooh," Marucho handed the pencil to his angry sister.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Maru exclaimed.

"Actually, Mitsu said she wouldn't tell anyone. Not me," Myra replied, cheekily.

Maruchini spun it and it literally landed on Myra.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed.

"Why are you still single? Is it because everyone dumped you?" Maru asked.

Myra ignored the laughs and replied, "No, because they're all boring!"

"As if," Maru commented.

Myra spun the pencil. It landed on Sai.

"Dare."

"I dare you to be non-goth for the whole of tomorrow!" Sai spun the pencil, it pointed at Runo.

"Truth."

"Do you still fancy that fit singer?"

"Yep." Dan frowned.

Runo smirked and spun the pencil, it was Billy's turn.

"Truth."

"Have you ever cheated on Julie?" Runo asked anxiously.

"No," Billy replied, sweating.

He spun the pencil and it landed in Alice's hand.

"Hmmm, I choose dare!"

"Tell everybody a secret."

When Alice reached Shun she said, "I can't say it."

"You have to, that's the dare."

"Ok, I really, really like umm," Alice started.

"Yes...?" Shun said, hoping getting his hopes up.

"Spectra!" she whispered. Shun was frowned, a heartbroken expression on his face.

"Ok..." he replied. Alice sat back down in her position, feeling bad about what she said.

The bell rang. "Right, there goes the bell!" Dan exclaimed. Everyone got up and packed their stuff up.

"Remember your dare Sai!"

"O-okay," Sai nervously replied.


	3. Bileo and Julie et!

**Fix My Life – Chapter three: Bileo and Julie...et!**

The BBB's last lesson was drama. It was one of Mitsu's favourite subjects. She considered it an opportunity to be someone else, but still herself too. This afternoon, they were expected to perform an alternate version of Romeo and Juliet. Like during their childhood, Billy and Julie were the portrayers of the main characters. The teacher asked Julie to take her paper bag off, but she refused. The last thing she needed was to humiliate herself in front of her entire class.

"Who is this?" Marucho asked, acting as Juliet's brother.

"Oh, no! My brother!" Julie gasped.

Billy ran around the stage screaming, "Agh! I won't leave you my love!" Billy and Marucho had a sword fight. Billy pushed Marucho to the ground. He was about to finish him off when Julie screamed. The castle props had broken. She was falling off the castle. Billy stood up and she fell into her arms. The worst thing of all was that her paper bag had fallen off her face, exposing her pimple!

Shun and Alice came as Romeo's parents.

"Oh no, Julie...et! You have a deadly disease!" Billy shouted.

"Yes I do. I'm afraid I will die... There is no cure!" Julie explained.

"Maybe..." Shun started.

"A true love's kiss!" Alice finished off. She blushed as the audience made silly noises like 'ooh.' Dan and Runo appeared as Juliet's parents.

"We will give you permission to marry our daughter if you save her," Runo said. She had the sudden urge to slap her boyfriend since she was still angry with him. But that would be a foolish thing to do because they were under the intense gaze of the rest of the class. Billy kissed Julie.

"Ahh, I feel better now! Thank you Romeo!" Julie said, as Billy put her down.

"Romeo, as we promised, we give you permission to marry our Juliet," Dan granted.

"If your parents agree, that is," Runo added.

"Very well..." Shun agreed.

"We're proud of our son," Alice explained.

They went off the stage and into the changing rooms. Sai put up a sign saying 'THE NEXT DAY'

"Do you Romeo; take Juliet as your wedding wife?"

"Yes."

"And do you, Juliet; take Romeo as your husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss!" Maruchini announced. Julie and Billy performed another 'screen kiss'.

Mitsu, acting as Rosaline walked up to Billy and said, "Maybe I should have married you, Romeo."

They all started dancing. Billy (left) and Julie (right) in the middle. Shun and Alice on the left, Dan and Runo on the right. And everyone else on random places. At the end everyone clapped for them.

"Sorry guys, I thought you all would laugh at my pimple."

"So, great performance, you guys made it up from the top of your heads!"

"Yeah, deadly disease?" Runo asked.

"I swear they did it just to kiss each other," Shun teased.

"They were screen kisses," Julie said, blushing. She knew for a fact that she and Billy did actually kiss twice for the play.

"And anyway, you two are the ones who brought the true love's kiss up," Billy said, looking at Shun and Alice.

"Too bad it didn't actually work," Alice joked, making Julie and Billy blush.

"It was her idea," Shun said, pointing at Alice. Everybody laughed.

The boys and girls separated to go to the changing rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, okay, I know the true love's kiss thingy was cheesy.**


	4. Mitsuri's Sleepover

**Fix My Life – Chapter four: Mitsuri's Sleepover**

The girls were chatting whilst taking their costumes off.

"Ouch," Mitsu said, "This rose costume is so prickly!"

"Oh, today's going to be boring..." Myra complained.

"Tell me about it, Leon's on holiday, so I have nothing to do!" Maru moaned.

"I know!" Mitsu exclaimed, "Who wants to have a sleepover?"

"I do!" everyone except from Runo exclaimed.

"Runo, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to hang out with an ugly girl," Runo said, as if she was ashamed.

"You aren't ugly," Sai reassured.

"Oh c'mon allow what Dan said!" Maru exclaimed.

"He was just joking!" Julie shouted. Everyone looked at her.

"He loves you, Runo," Mitsu said.

"No he doesn't."

"Well, why did he kiss you then?" Alice asked.

"It was a dare. Dan never runs away from dares," Runo replied.

"If that was the case then he wouldn't have blushed after kissing you," Mitsu stated.

"He blushed?" Runo asked, confused.

"Yeah," Mitsu replied.

"Probably from embarrassment," Runo trailed off, blushing.

"See, Dan loves you and that's that! You're coming to my sleepover, girl!" Mitsu concluded. "Let's go girls!"

"Hey! Are all of you girls busy tonight?" Shun asked.

"Yes, we're having a sleepover at mine."

"Oh, ok."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"We were just wondering if all of you wanted to go to the park today and have dinner together," Dan said.

"How sweet, guys! We could try tomorrow," Mitsu suggested.

"Sure," Shun replied.

"Bye!" Mitsu said, kissing Shun on the cheek. The boys walked away.

"What was with that kiss?" Myra asked.

"Oh c'mon, he's just a friend you know and anyways we both have crushes on someone else," Mitsu replied, winking at Alice. She blushed knowingly.

"Keith." Runo said.

"Oh gosh... I DON'T FANCY KEITH!" Mitsu replied. All the girls smiled. "You're not buying it are you?" Mitsu mumbled.

"Nope," they replied. Mitsu sighed.

That evening the girls packed all their things up and met at Mitsu's house – or at least her door.

"That looks like a huge house," Runo said. "Wait till you get inside," Maru said.

Mitsu was getting ready, combing her hair, wondering if there really was a chance for her and Keith. She asked herself, 'do pyrus and Haos go together?' Even though she was half pyrus she considered herself Haos. She was having second thoughts about her brawling costume. Mitsu wanted to add a more firey theme to it. "What's happening?" she gasped. Then she sat down remembering that she was human/vestal/vexos/gundalian/neathan. She smiled at her reflection and went to answer the door.

She opened the door and screamed, "Are you ready to party, girlfriends?"

"YEAH!"

"C'mon in then!" They all ran into Mitsu's house and gasped,

"OMG, your house is HUGE!"

Of course it wasn't a surprise to Maru and Myra; they had already seen it at their 'Plastique m's' meetings.

"Oh, c'mon this is just my dad's. Come to my room where you can unpack" Mitsu said, leading them upstairs. They put their bags down and unpacked.

"Mitsu?" a woman's voice called from behind the door. Mitsu opened the door and hugged her.

"Mom, I missed you!"

"My, oh, my. Last time I saw you, you were shorter than me. Now you're like 5'8" Anyways, I made some food for you and your friends."

Mitsu took the tray from her beautiful mother. She had hazel hair, huge silver eyes and about an inch shorter than Mitsu. She was wearing a long green gown, green shoes, gold earrings, a bracelet that said 'Haruka Fuzakawa' in huge gold letters and a gold heart chain that was engraved with 'Sora, Haruka, Hiroaki and Mitsuri'.

"Thanks mom. How come you're here at dads?"

"Welcome sweetie. Well truth is, I need to talk to him about something important and you-know-who," Haruka said. (NOT Voldermort)

Mitsu giggled and said, "Go for it. And by the way, how come you still have dads surname?"

"No reason. Hi there girls!" she said, blushing slightly.

"Hi Mrs Fuzakawa" they all said.

"Oh, just call me Haruka" she said, shutting the door behind her.

"Your mum is beautiful!" Julie exclaimed.

"Yeah, and she's so young!" Runo added.

"Not really, she just became 37 a few days ago."

"That's still young, considering that she has a daughter who is going to be 18 next month."

"Yeah, she had me when she was 19. My brother was born a b***ard."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my parents got married when my brother was nearly 2 years old!"

"Cool. Not many people get to go to their parents weddings!"

"I think I will."

"What do you mean?" Sai asked.

"Her dad might get married to his girlfriend," Maru said.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's a right bi*** she is," Maru explained.

"Maru!" Myra exclaimed.

"No don't worry girls. She's right," Mitsu said.

"Well, your father shouldn't marry her," Runo said.

"Yeah, you're obviously unhappy about it. Talk to him," Alice advised.

"No use, he's under her spell," Mitsu said, depressed.

"Hey girls..." Julie said. Julie and Sai were standing by the door.

"I think it's time we do a little eavesdropping," Sai said coyly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's going to be quite a while till I update again. I'm still trying to remeber Mitsu's brother's name :( I'm so forgetful!**


	5. Back Together Again

**A/N: Haven't updated in a while.**

**I'd like to thank my reviewers. I'll do my lovely (not) sisters first.**

**SamirKhan'sGirl3: Fine, fine I'll thank you for the idea. Anyway, nice name sis. I always knew you had a thing for our best friend ;) Are you insulting me with that 'written better than expected' comment. Diana and Alyssa copied your name thing.**

**SafwanMalik'sGirl 3: Lol, Raffine wiill kill you for copying her name _Anna. _Lol jk Diana_._ Are you insulting me as well? Sheesh, if Dee drops a review like that too that will make an insult from ALL of my sisters.**

**Now my BFFs:**

**DanielRahman'sGirl: Hmm, let me guess. Lisa? Or as my _dear_ brother likes to call you, _Alyssandra? _Thanks, I always thought my writing skills were rubbish.**

**EcstaticallyAwesome: Thanks! Love you BFF! Make sure Maru keeps on reading this. Her own story is quite good.**

**And now the other reviewers:**

**InnocentDiamond: Lol. I'm 5' 10 _myself_ so it doesn't bother me. Anyways, I agree family problems do suck :/ Hope we can be friends :) Four reviews, thanks! I've added a sentence in chapter one to annoy you ;)**

****LilyEvansPotter: Oh thanks, your too kind! Hope you can get your password back soon!****

******BubblyBubblyBubbles: Hmm, you've convinced me to lengthen the chapters out a bit :) I've added some more to chapter one :) Review again soon, I'd love to hear your advice again!******

********Okay, that's it. Thanks again to all my reviewers again! :)********

********Dan: On with the story!********

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fix My Life – Chapter Five: Back Together Again<span>**

The girls crept down the staircase. Voices could be heard.

"Girls, I don't think this is a good idea. Anything could go wrong," Alice said. She was extremely worried, they could get in a huge amount of trouble if they were caught eavesdropping.

Runo gave Alice a comforting squeeze on her shoulder.

Maru looked back at them over her shoulder. "Girls! Remember we're doing this for Mitsu!"

All the girls nodded and whispered a few words of will power. The voices got louder. Julie stopped and signalled them to sit down. They all sat down on the staira as if they were chairs.

"What do you mean, 'it has to be done!'?" a female voice rung through the Fuzakawa mansion.

Mitsu looked down at her feet. It was her mother's voice. She hadn't heard her mother shout like that since her brother died. "Answer me Sora!" The girls jumped. Haruka's voice was even louder now.

They waited for another voice. "What do you want me to say Haruka?" a male voice roared. Sai put her hand in front of Julie mouth to muffle her shriek.

"The truth! I want the truth!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Fine you want the truth? I'll give you the truth!" Sora replied.

There was a pregnant silence. Each girl was thinking the same thing and that was if Mitsu's parents had murdered each other. Julie and Sai were sat on the first step. They popped there heads round the staircase to see what was going on. They froze when they saw what was happening.

Sai's jaw dropped. "Woah, total Dan and Runo," she whispered. She was lucky that Runo didn't hear her comment.

Julie blushed. "This is soo romantic!"

"Romantic?" Mitsu repeated in a hoarse voice. What did Julie mean by romantic? Then it hit her. Her mum and dad were kissing. Sai looked away but Julie stared in awe. Sora had pinned Haruka to the wall. She couldn't move.

But she liked what was happening. She was happy that _her _Sora was back. When they got divorced a few years ago, she didn't feel like she was divorced. She felt like she was widowed. Sora was dead to her. But now, he was alive again. Sort of resurrected. He belonged to her. The one who got her pregnant at sixteen. Her childhood sweetheart. Her soulmate.

Sora enjoyed every bit of the kiss. He was glad to be away from that witch Daphine. That bitch of a girlfriend was nothing compared to _his_ Haruka. He had been craving to do this since he had announced their divorce. He would never forgive himself for hurting her. He remembered what her face had looked like when he demanded their divorce. He would never forget the hurt he had seen in her eyes. The betrayal and sadness written on her face made him feel more guilty than ever. She belonged to him, the woman who he had gotten pregnant at sixteen. His childhood sweetheart. His soulmate.

The kiss deepened as the pair started to moan. They didn't care that they were divorced or that Sora was dating another woman. They just continued with their intense snogging session. Soon all the other girls realised what Mitsu's parents were doing. Mitsu didn't know how she should feel. If she should be happy that her parents were finally getting it together again. Or if she should be upset that they were divorced. And would never be complete again.

The couple finally pulled away for air. Both of them breathed heavily. "That's... the truth," Sora said. He collapsed on the black leather sofa.

"I don't understand..." Haruka said. There was both confusion and happiness in her voice.

"Sit down, Ruka." Haruka sat down on the sofa next to the love of her life. She grinned like a child. Only he could call her 'Ruka.' It was his little nickname for her. A special one. It didn't sound right when anybody else called her that. When that name came out of his mouth, it sounded sexy. _Incredibly sexy._

"Okay, when I demanded a divorce from you, it wasn't what I wanted," Sora started. "So please listen... and don't get angry." Haruka nodded. "This is why I got a divorce from you."


End file.
